Innocence
by FutureDivaInTraining
Summary: Catherine is new on raw. She is falling for John Cena fast. The feelings are mutural. But how will they survive with John's airhead Ex and Catherine's Arrogant brother Chris Jericho.
1. Complicated

_**Summary: Catherine is new on Raw and is falling for John Cena fast. The feelings are clearly mutural. But how will they ever survive with John's Ex and Catherine's arrogant brother constantly trying to keep them apart. R&R**_

* * *

As I Walked backstage I recieved some smiles from the superstars. They were polite but that didn't help the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Tonight was my first night as a new wwe diva and I was nervous as ever and can you blame me? Tonight was the night I've been dreaming about for years! There was one superstar in particular who caught my eye more than anyone else. I think it had to be those striking eyes. I knew It was John Cena right away.

* * *

Though I wish more than anything that we could have a conversation. The chances of that were very slim. Not just because I was the new diva. But because I was the younger sister of his worst enemy. Yes, I am the little sister of Chris Jericho. Most people would be thrilled to have a top wwe superstar as an older brother. But not me, having Y2J as your older brother is not the best thing in the world. if you think about it...It's a horrible thing. And NO! Chris did not help me get a contract. . I don't blame people for thinking I'm like my brother but I'm not. Chris and I are complete opposites. There is nothing that we agree on. Especialy not the topic of John Cena.

* * *

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, there is a 14 year age difference between us. But there is a fine line between love and hate. Then there is the burning question... Who am I? Well I will awnser that question right now. My name is really Catherine Felicity Irvine...I'm 24 years old. My Birthday is July 21st. I have the trademark Blonde hair and Blue eyes. But I've known too be the rebel in the family, So, My Blonde hair has pink on the ends.

* * *

When I told Chris that I had gotten the contract, he laughed, Not because he was happy, because he's a jerk. A self centred arrogant, cocky Jerk. And now John Cena will never give me the time of day. All because I am Chris Jericho's sister. Sad, Isn't it?


	2. Your Eyes

Ok, This is not good. Nothing good can possibly come out of this. John just came back and beat Chris for the title. Secretly I'm ecstatic but I can't show it. I'm backstage with the girls right now. "Oh Cath...Sorry" Michelle said. "Sorry? I'm happy" I said biting my lip. "But. Cathy.. Chris lost" Maria said. "I know...." I said hiding my smile. "Oh Catherine likes John" Candice squeeled.

* * *

"Candi!" I said hitting her in the arm playfully. "What John's hot" Melina said giggling. "I know...But I am Chris's sister" I groaned. "So? Your nothing like him" Michelle said. "I don't know" I said. "Come on....Go talk to him..." Candice said as we heard the superstars congratulating him. "He might hate me" I said. "For what? Being an Irvine?" Melina asked. "Maybe" I said shyly. "Cath...Pleasee?" Maria begged. I took a deep breath "Fine" I said. "Yay!!" Michelle cheered. I took a quick look in the mirror. I saw myself in a short strap less purple dress.

* * *

Last monday I made my debut on raw and the crowd didn't care that I was an Irvine...or Jericho. So why should he? Right? I went out and walked right into the new "Champ" "Sorry" I said immediatly. "No Problem" He said...Oh god...those eyes... "I'm Catherine" I said smiling. "I know...I saw you last week you were amazing" He said returining the smile. "Oh Thanks...Congrats" I said pointing to the title on his shoulder. "Thanks, Hope you don't hate me for what I did to your brother" He chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh "Its okay...He had it coming"

* * *

"Well...I hope we see more of eachother" He said. I giggled "I hope so too" "Well see you tomamrow night" He smiled and walked away. I couldn't believe I had just talked to John Cena I glanced behind my shoulder and saw my brother staring at me....Daggers!


	3. Thinking of you

* * *

The look that Chris had in his eyes were in describable. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the guys locker room. I saw superstars glaring at me and heard whispereing. "Chris what the hell! Let go!" I said and pulled myself out of his grasp. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" He asked. "What?" I asked. "You were talking to John Cena!!" He exclaimed. "So what? He's a nice guy" I said. "You are banned from talking to him" He said. I laughed "Banned?" "Banned? Your joking" I said. "Do I look like I'm joking?" He asked. "Chris, You can't bann me...I'll talk to him when I want" I said smugly. "Do you not know who your talking to?"

* * *

He asked like I was a young child. "Chris, I am 24 years old...I control my own life" I said. He laughed dryly " No, Now you are a part of the wwe I control you"

_

* * *

_

_ Backstage on Raw that night..........._

_

* * *

_

I walked down the ramp with Chris beside me as He went to the ring to wine about his loss last night. In spite of what he had told be earlier I smiled at the crowd and slapped hands. Chris was wining about what had happened last night and I along with the fans were anxiouly awaitng John's big return to Monday nights. All of a sudden a farmillair voice blasted through the arena I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice as he came down the rafters my smile grew.

* * *

When he came into the ring he smiled at me and my heart melted. Before he adressed Chris and all his crap he came to me and kissed my hand. Chris slapped his hand away and I shot him a look. After a while John took his shirt off and I giggled. Chris grabbed my hand as he left the ring, but I didn't want to leave. I pulled my hand away and before I knew it Chris had slapped me so hard I was down on my knees when I looked up John had Chris in the STFU and I knew something....for some odd reason... I had fallen for him

_**

* * *

**_

_** This Chapter was inspired by Thinking of you by Katy Perry :)**_


	4. Brave New World

"Kel...Can I ask you something?" I asked as we got ready for our tag team match. "Sure Cat...whats up?" She asked. "What happened with Mickie and John?" I asked fixing my tight leather Pants and black T shirt which I had tied above my stomach. "Oh... Mickie and John dated for about 6 months........until" Kelly stopped. "Until?" I asked. "Until Mickie cheated on John with Randy" Kelly finished. "Orton?" I asked. "Yeah...Randy and John used to be best friends" Kelly said. "Orton and Mickie broke up and Mickie wants John back." Kelly said. "Oh...Does he still like her?" I asked biting my lip. "I don't think so...I think he likes you" Kelly grinned. I pulled by blonde hair into a messy bun. "How do you know?" I asked.

* * *

"Its obvious" Kelly replied. I laughed "Why would he like me?" "Why wouldn't he Cath? You've got everything going for you" She said. "Even the guys know he likes you" She said. "Huh? Like who?" I asked "Well he's been talking about you at the locker room" She said. "He is soo Hot Kelly" I said slowly slipping into a day dream. "Arrghh Catherine! 3 weeks on the job and you have a boyfriend" Kelly groaned. "Boyfriend? I wish" I said dryly. "It will be soon trust me" She said.

_

* * *

_

_ "The following contest is sceduled for one fall!" Kelly and I came out too here theme song. "Introducing first from Jacksonville florida Kelly Kelly and from Manhassnet New york Catherine_!!"

* * *

The Crowd went wild for Kelly and I... I loved being in the wwe. Our opponents were Jillian and Katie Lea. I started out against Katie Lea. We circled eachother before I put her into the headlock she reveresed and irish whipped me into the turnbuckle she ran towards me before I ran out of the way. I ran to the turnbuckle and tagged Kelly in, I watched from the sidelines before hearing the crowd get louder. I looked behind me and saw my brother running to the ring.

* * *

I went to him "What do you want?!!!" I yelled at him. Next thing I knew He was beating me into the ground and he whipped me into the steel steps... What a great brother huh?

* * *

**_This chapter was inspired by Brave new world by Hedley_**


End file.
